


Comfort

by ItsPennyBitches



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPennyBitches/pseuds/ItsPennyBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this is a little insight on the whole, "Mr.Jelly Bean", fiasco, that's basically it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick couldn't say he expected his grandson to come stumbling out of the men’s room in a cold sweat. He couldn't say he knew exactly why his hair was mussed, or why his shirt looked like someone had stretched it out a few sizes, and he especially didn't know why he smelt like he had just rolled around in something sweet, sickly so. He didn't even have a clue of why the boy had just randomly begun rambling about going home, suddenly stopping, and then breaking down into tearful hysterics.

What he did know, was that he was going to kill the motherfucker who reduced him to a fearful mess, a mess that was currently pawing at his lab coat, trying to find Rick's portal gun. He knew for sure he was going to beat the shit out of him, when the bathroom door slammed open and shut, causing Morty to jump where he was, and start bawling his eyes out, literally begging to take him home. Ohoho, he was going to end that son of a bitch. But he couldn't do it now, however unfortunate that may be. He simply opted for a murderous glare, eyeballing him as he left with quite the shiner and more than a few bruises. Rick had to admit, for someone whose size and height dwarfed Morty in comparison, he really got his ass royally handed to him.

On another note, the scientist currently had to deal with the tearful child in his lap, whimpering because of god knows what happened in the bathroom. He eventually decided on using the schmeckles he just won to get down the stairs, that was certainly first on his list. The second thing that was an absolute must, was find out who that dick hole was, and then the THIRD thing was make sure he wouldn't ever do anything again. And no, he didn't make a mistake, he meant to say anything. Such a shame, taking someone off your shit list right after they made top of the line. But anyways. He had decided it was time to deal with Morty.

Gently, Rick grabbed his grandson's upper arms, feeling the way he relaxed almost immediately, and promised him that he could pay some of the schmeckles he just gambled to the slug creature beside him, to get down the stairs to the village. He watched the way his eyes lit up when he said he would donate the rest they just won, and assured him that he would when he questioned otherwise. With that aside, they both got up, Rick slinking a protective arm around the boys shoulder as they walked out, feeling the way the smaller leaned into him, his hand still balled in the white fabric of his lab coat. His eyes scanned around the room, not finding the guy he saw earlier anywhere in the tavern, and left with the slug in tow.


	2. Slugs and Slime, Good for the soul... Or some shit like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have this morty head cannon that his hair is a curly Mohawk type thing?  
> http://0.tqn.com/d/menshair/1/0/2/H/-/-/01-shaved-sides-long-top.jpg Link for ref. Like this, on both sides? And its really curly, and longer than this?   
> I don't know man. Just thought it was cute and shit.
> 
> Also, ADHD Rick and Morty, it would explain a lot.

Rick stepped outside, grandson under his arm as he tucked the sack of coins inside his lab coat, looking around at the large cracked steps. 

"So uh, how long will it take? To get down the stairs I mean..." Morty rambled on in his too small voice. He only sounded like that in two situations Rick could note, 1. If he had gotten in trouble with his parents, and 2, if he wasn't feeling 'up to par'. 

Rick suddenly thought about his daughter Beth, and her reaction to this who tavern fiasco. Shit. He'd have to talk to Morty about that later.

"I don't kn-uurgh, know Morty, ask the slug." He nodded up ahead to the shell-less mollusc who had slimed his way forward.

Morty nodded, and Rick half expected him to scoot forward, but he didn't budge. "Hey, uh, Pete? How long would it take, for us to get down the stairs? Just, just wondering cause, uh, we need to give this money to the town, since their poor and all, and need it, and that's what Hero's do." 

Rick rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. "God Morty, I told you to ask a question, not-" Rick paused, burping, then continued."Not fucking, tell him our philosophy." Morty chuckled in that nervous way, when he couldn't tell if Rick was serious or not. The older man sighed, lightly shoving the boy towards Pete when the slug began explaining in that drawled out way, flopping around a bit.

"Get on the slug Morty, he can talk and move at the same time."

The younger boy nodded, mounting the front saddle clumsily with Rick following suit. Pete announced a drawled out "Hold on!", and then slinked his body forward, sliming his way down the elongated steps. Rick stared at the back of his grandson's head, his left shaved side sporting a slight gash, and his centered brown curls more messy than usual. The elder sighed, dragging his hand down his face, and rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. This probably wouldn't had happened if he hadn't of been a dick... 

Rick gently ran his hand through his grandson's hair, sorting out the brown mess at the back, and slowly working his way up. Morty might have flinched when he did, but he slowly began relaxing once he felt comfortable. The younger even sighed a bit, looking misty eyed at nothing in particular, and Rick would never admit that it made his heart tick. 

The journey down the stairs went slowly and quietly, yet as much as Rick wanted peace, his ADHD wouldn't let his mind rest for long, and he knew Morty would be feeling the same symptoms of restlessness soon. "Hey, uh, Pete was it?", Rick looked to his grandson for reassurance, and Morty nodded. "Pete, is there any way you could like, go faster? Cause as much as I'm loving the ve-urghh, the view, I would love it even more at the bottom of these damn stairs." 

Pete stopped on one of the stairs, making excited slimey circles that cause Rick to cringe inwardly. "Oooh, you wanna see me scale two stairs at a time?" He drawled out, nearly sending both of them flying when he attempted to flop around. 

"Totes malotes man. Show us what you got bro." Rick spoke, liking the way the boy in front of him had chuckled at Pete's excited nature. He had only spoke too soon when he felt his stomach flop as he made his way down, two stairs at a time, causing both persons to begin laughing at the drop. The slug had wormed his way in playful zig-zags, even asking Morty if he wanted to see him do the wave, and resulting in him rolling his slimey little body in up and down motions. While Rick would have found this entertaining, he was starting to develop a minor motion sickness feeling. 

Finally they had reached ground, and the scientist might have worshiped it, if it wasn't the ground in the middle of a diseased little town. Morty had managed to make his way ahead of Rick and Pete, kicking around random rocks and dirt. 

"Hey, Rick?" Pete said kind of quietly, obviously not trying to attract the attention of the highschooler ahead. Rick hummed questioningly. "That guy, the one that was in the bathroom with your kid..." Ricks head snapped directly to the sliding creature next to him. "He's uh, he ain't any good. I wouldn't let 'em near the boy again. I wouldn't let him near any boy at all, for that matter." Pete said, shifting around awkwardly as he was stared at. 

"Don't worry about that Pete. I'll take care of that shit head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, watching the show, I always thought that Morty might have a Mild form of autism with his inattentive nature and learning disability, and that Maybe his grandfather shared the same problem... Eh, maybe it's just me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Final chapter anyone? I swear, writing Rick and Morty shit on 4/13, I should be ashamed of myself.  
> I'm not though.  
> Homestuck has enough stories running around the interwebs. 
> 
> Welp. Here goes nothing. Let's Finish this bitch guys.
> 
> Also, short chapter ending, because I'm writing a different Rick and Morty story at the moment.

It hadn't taken much time to walk to the village, Morty traipsing a ways ahead, causing Rick and Pete to hang back idly on their way. The teen was the first to meet up with the towns folk, getting back up on his soap box and announcing the "Riches we have amassed, for you guys." in Morty's exact words. Rick rolled his eyes, handing him the sack of coins, and allowing him to give them to the towns people.

Rick stood back, letting the people thank Morty for his good deeds and shit, obviously not aware that the scientist had won that money gambling. What they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he scanned the crowd, looking for two particularly attractive women. Morty needed to feel masculine right now more than ever.

He pulled aside two girls, whispering to them as they nodded, giggling. Morty turned and look at his grandfather in questioning, almost jumping in surprise when the two girls popped up on either side and kissed his cheeks. Of course, he giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as the ladies thanked him, parting once Rick approached him." Good job Morty, It looks like you won the bet. " Rick motioned with his hands to their surrounds. "Thanks Rick, but, I don't know if I should, you know, you were right about the universe. It's a crazy and chaotic place." The younger replied, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking to the side.

"Well, you know, maybe that's why it could use a little cleaning up..." He paused to belch. "-Every now and then, you know? This one's wrapped up neat and clean because we did it Morty-style." Rick winked at him, patting him on the shoulder.

Their talk was interrupted when the villager from before came rushing up to them. 

He rambled about them being thankful, and suggested they meet their king."We would like to introduce you to our, beloved king, so he may thank you personally."

Rick hummed to himself, watching at they parted for their ruler to come.

Morty must have seen it before he did, because he was back to clinging to the lab coat, tugging him away from the waving "King", who looked bruised and battered, and thoroughly pissed off. 

"Uh, No! It's cool!" He turned and shoved Rick slightly. "Rick, portal, hurry!" Morty urged, in which the older obliged, pulling the portal gun from his coat and zapping the nearest wall, leaving after waving to Pete. Morty looked visibly relaxed once it closed, running his hand over his face and sighing. He stared at the wall where the portal closed, slouching slightly. Morty wasn't exactly expecting Rick's arms to wrap around him tightly, stuttering out a confused noise as he tensed up, hands flying to the shoulders of his grandfather.

"R-Rick?" Morty mumbled meekly, slowly realizing he wasn't going to receive an answer or be let go until he hugged him back. The affectionate gesture was returned as he rested his head onto Rick's neck, his arms hanging loosely over the others shoulders.  

Soon, the comfortable silence was broken, and Rick pulled away. "Wanna see me blow that guy t-eughh, to fucking bits?"  


Morty didn't look the least bit startled. "H-Hell yeah I do." 

Rick pulled his portal gun out, pressing a few buttons and cranking some dials, and then fired it at the wall once more. He had set the time to the exact second after they had left, tucking that gun away and pulling out a larger, sleeker one, with a rounded tip that glowed red when he cocked it. Morty watched as Rick stuck his arm through the buzzing green once again, firing an expertly aimed shot that caused the jelly bean to bloat and expand until his insides painted the villagers around him. Something about hearing them scream in horror was strangely satisfying, because Morty actually laughed, feeling like a huge weight had been dumped off of him. 

Rick looked a bit smug as the buzzing green dispersed, nodding his head towards the door that lead to the kitchen. "Let's go see what chaos your, eurghh, pathetic family caused, huh?" 

Morty nodded, smiling as he followed him out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's all folks! So, the reason this short little chapter is fuckin, what like, two weeks late? Is because I saved it as a draft when I thought I posted it. 
> 
> Go me, am I right? 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this shitty little ending, and check in regularly for more stories from me!


End file.
